Beacon Hills baby
by dejamass21
Summary: Katherine Summers is new to Beacon Hills. She moves there after her whole family dies in a horrific car crash. She hopes since its a new place new start, but Beacon Hills isn't that easy Disclaimer: oh, I don't own Teen wolf just my characters an oc...love you all
1. Chapter 1

I was sprawled out on my bed panting heavily with my hair stuck to my face slick with sweat. God I was hot! We'll not in that sense at the moment. An according to the many of men that have had me breathing this heavily on my bed also begs to differ. I mean I was literally hot. Like panting, covered in sweat, gasping for air. I had just finished my six mile run through the woods and it was hard as hell. I strip off my yoga pants and sports bra before hoping in the shower.

The cold water washes away the grime that settled on my skin while in the woods. I have always taken cold showers as long as I can remember. There was something about the way it chills your skin that is surprisingly soothing. My family thought it was odd and told me I belonged in the Artic with the penguins. I smile at the thought of my family. Mom and dad downstairs listening to music on one of my moms only days off. Ashley, me and Jacob would be in the living room watching a movie for the thousandth time with my niece Sarah and her mom, my older sister Jessica. Our dog going ballistic in the living room because he loved Jessica, I mean everyone loved her. It was Jess.

That's when things were the easiest. I didn't appreciate them then. I didn't appreciate the time together or the little things that made great memories but I wish I had. I wish I was a better daughter. I wish I spent more time with them. I wish I could show my dad that I was listening to his advice and make him proud. I wish I could see my mothers beautiful smile. I wish I could see my niece grow up, my sister graduate tech school, my brother finally get the girl he's been chasing after since he could talk. I wish I could remember my last words before we all got into the car. I wish and pray for a lot of things but there's no point. Why wish for something that can't ever happen. Why wish for people who aren't even here. Why wish for the dead.

▪️▫️▪️▫️▪️▫️

I get out the shower an wrap a towel around myself before exiting my bathroom. I walk out into the living room/dining room/ kitchen of my little apartment. It's not huge but as of now it's home. After the "accident" I suffered major survivors guilt. It pushed me to do some crazy things, like putting a gun to my head and tying to jump of the Memorial Bridge before someone caught my right in time. If not I'd guess I'd floating somewhere in the Mississippi River or have half my face missing in the bottom of a grave.

I couldn't stay in my home town, my old house, old school, so I left an never looked back. I had family there but couldn't face them. How could I look at them knowing it wasn't right that only I survived an the rest didn't. There was some disagreeing at first but technically I was a ward of the state and was put in the system at age fifteen. I requested I go far, far away from there, which is how I ended up in Beacon Hills California. The town was small, population a little over 400 hundred people. I was sixteen now and legally wasn't an adult but was allowed to stay by myself as long as I called my social worker every week. It was October 18th, the first day at my new school, the first day of my new life. I called my social worker yesterday and she told me that I'm on my own for the first day and that all my paperwork was filled out. All I have to do is get my schedule, then my books an I'll be on my way. I look into my cracked mirror at my outfit.

My long brown hair was wavy, framing my heart shaped face. My body is small but built due to all the dance and Martial Arts classes I took as a kid. I am wearing a red fitted v neck with black leather skinny jeans. I slip my feet into my favorite pair of heeled booties and apply my lipstick to match my top. I put on my leather jacket, grab my fringe bag and the keys to my black Ascari before walking out the door. I absolutely love my car! I bought it this past month with some of my settlement money from the crash. Both my parents were esteemed lawyers so when they died I got all the money that was for Jacob, Sarah, Jessica and Ashley as well as the house, cars and everything else. When I moved I sold most of it and now I am what you could call loaded. I practically skip to my car while smiling as I rev the engine. I roll down my windows and blare Blink 182 before speeding down the road to the place where I will spend the next 3 years of my life, I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: PLEASE READ**

**Ok, so my first chapter was short but it was just a kind of background chapter on Kat. My chapters are usually going to be this long. This is my first fan fiction ever so my writing might not be that good but I hope I'll get better in time, opinions and suggestions would be appreciated. Also, I don't know if I'll have a punctual updating time, I know I'll post one every week but sometimes I might post more than one in a week. Depending on when I'm free. So please read an review.**

**Disclaimer: I do t own Teen Wolf…but I wish I did.**

I turn left into the parking lot and there it is, Beacon Hills High. I feel a wave of nausea pass over my body. What was that? Am I NEVOUS? I never get nervous, but it's the first new school without my family so I guess it's understandable. I pull into a parking spot an all eyes are on me. I don't really like the attention but what can you expect when a car like mine pulls into the parking lot, people are going to stare. I get out my car an go towards the school but I just have a feeling I forgot something. I go back to my car an see my phone still plugged into the iPod doc. I grab it an exit the car when a silver Porsche pulls in next to me. The car was nice but mine was better and he thought so too. HE was gorgeous! Porsche guy looks like he just stepped out an Abacrombie an Fitch catalogue. He was tall with a jaw that could cut ice, perfect hair and extremely built. While I stared at him I noticed him staring at my car. I smirk to myself knowing he's mad someone has a better car than him. Yes I didn't know that for sure but he just gives off that spoiled, entitled, rich kid vibe. I clear my throat and he blinks as if just noticing me for the first time. He looks back an forth between me an my car wondering if I'm the driver. Instead of answering I just lock my car with my keys using the signature "beep beep" as my response. He scoffs before walking away. I wondered if it was a bad idea making enemies on the first day but I couldn't help it. I'm a competitive person, and never, EVER like to loose, at anything. I take the confidence boost I just got an stride towards the school. I feel the lingering stares but keep pushing through. If you look confident, you feel confident. I see a kid ride his bike up to the rack and go to get off but fall completely over. I see one of his shoe laces is stuck in the gears. He can't get it out either, people are noticing, people are laughing. "Just keep walking" I tell myself. "He'll get it….eventually. What if that was you?" No! "Wouldn't you want help?" SHUT UP CONSCIENCE! "It's the right thing to do" Ugggghhh FINE! I walk straight up to the kid an bend down to help him. "Here let me help you" I say. I remove his hands from the tangled laces and go to work. Man, he got these really knotted. I feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my head but ignore it. It takes me a good 5 minutes before I get the knots out. I even retie his shoe for good measure. "There" I say. "All better" When I look up I get a good look at him. He's tan an a little built, has floppy brown hair and the most innocent eyes. He sort of resembled a puppy. I realize I'm staring an so is he so I look down and wipe off my hands. I help him up and before he can say anything I walk away. I still feel his lingering gaze on me, and when people part like the Red Sea as I walk up the steps probably doesn't help.

I quickly find the office and receive my schedule. I'm told to wait for the principle so he can show me to my first class. I hear the first period bell ring and realize I should be in 's chemistry class right now. It takes another 10 minutes before the principle finally arrives. He greats me with a firm handshake that I return with equal strength. A handshake gives you the first impression of a person. As we weave our ways throughout the halls we approach a classroom. If being a new kid 2 months into school wasn't bad enough, coming halfway through first period was awful. We enter the class an everyone looks.

"Hello students, this is our new student Katherine Summers. Please make her feel welcome." He turns towards the teacher before exiting the room.

"Well , welcome to Beacon Hills. Would you like to share something about yourself with the class?"

What is this 20 questions? I give the teacher, I presume, a look before facing the room.

"Umm, sure. My names Katherine but I go by Kat. I'm 5ft 6 and I'm addicted to Reese's. Plus I'm probably the most blunt and sarcastic person you will ever meet."

The last part receives a few laughs throughout the room but an evil glare from .

"Thank you for that . Now because you're coming late in the year you are stuck with the worst excuse for a student in my class" as the class laughs at the joke, I look around wondering who it'll be.

"Ah yes. You are partners with . The only student who incites my urge to strike them repeatedly." I don't laugh but instead scoff "who shit in your cornflakes?".

That one brings the house down, an receives a death glare from Dickhead. He tells me to take my seat an I respond with a mock salute receiving yet another glare. I smile sweetly before sliding in next to my lab partner. "Thanks" he mutters,

" and I have a bit of a disagreement at the moment….he's a momentous ass and I'm not."

I cover my mouth to stifle my laugh. "Yes" I giggle, "that might present a problem". We both look at each other before we bust out laughing. " , , would you like to share what's so funny with the class?" Dickhead asks. We share a look of understanding before answering. "You're an ass" "I second that" I conclude raising my hand. "Summers, Stilinski detention after school" even though we got into trouble we don't care. "Stiles" he says offering his hand with a sheepish grin on his face. "Kat" I take his hand and really look at him. He has short light brown buzz cut hair, with little moles dotting his face. His dazzling smile covers his whole face and lights up his eyes. He has beautiful eyes, there a light brown with streaks of gold in them, they're mesmerizing. We realize we're still staring holding hands and quickly let go. I look down and use my curtain of hair to hide the deep red creeping up my neck. Stiles Stilinski, I bite my lip thinking of my lab partner. Chemistry might just be my new favorite class.

The next 4 periods are easy, History, Geometry, English then Bio. I have lunch right now and I'm trying to find my way to the cafeteria but I'm failing miserably. I'm currently standing in an empty hallway, I have no clue where to go. I start towards a staircase when I hear the rhythmical clicks of high heels. Is it just me or are they getting louder? I turn around and see a red head striding towards me with a brunette flanking her right. I look around to see if there's anywhere they could be going but I'm the only one there so they must be coming towards me. I wait until they're right in front of me. The red head purses her lips as she takes in every inch of my body silently judging me. Instead of shrinking into myself I stand a little taller.

"You know they say it's not nice to stare nor judge or did your mother never tell you that"

I snap. I see the corners of her mouth tilt up as she looks to her friend who's not even trying to hide the smile covering her face. The brunette nods excitingly at the red head. What the hell is happening? The red head returns her eyes to me as she offers out her perfectly manicured hand.

"Hi, my name is Lydia Martin. This is Allison Argent. We just want to say welcome to Beacon Hills and that your style is killer. Sit with us at lunch yeah"

Before I can even respond she just saunters down the hall in the opposite direction. I gape at the girl as she walks away.

"don't mind Lydia, she's a little forward but means well. I'm Allison by the way" she extends her hand an I take it. She's a bit taller than me, has long brown her with a welcoming smile.

"So being the new kid ain't fun is it?" She asks. "Speaking from personal experience or just stating the obvious much" I question giving her a look as we follow behind Lydia. She laughs while saying "you weren't kidding when you said you're sarcastic where you?" I smirk, "Nope. Not a chance."

We make it to the lunch room and I'm really anxious. Allison must notice, "you ready?" she asks. "As I'll ever be" she nods in encouragement. Allison takes Lydia's left as I take her right. I realize I'm part of the queen bees group. Lydia's the queen, me and Ally are the second in commands. I'll never get a chance to be one of them if I don't prove myself. I straighten up my posture, fix my hair and put on my best face. Lydia opens the doors and I swear everyone stops to watch. She flips her hair over her shoulder and walks forward, or should I say strut. Allison and I fall right in sync behind her. I don't look anywhere but forward, and I don't let peoples looks get to me either. We cut to the front of the lunch line, grab our food before going towards a table. I wonder if our tables are like they are in mean girls. Jocks, nerds, drama geeks, art freaks. We maneuver our way through the cafetorium before heading to an empty table, or mostly empty. The only to people there are puppy boy and Stiles. I feel my heart speed up as I watch him, wait why's my heart speeding up? Do I like him….no I never like anyone. Yes I've hooked up with people but I never went through the crushy stages. As I have a mental argument with myself I don't even realize we are at the table.

"We'll just have to figure it out" Stiles says.

"Figure what out" Lydia asks.

"Uuhhhh…homework" puppy boys stammers out.

Stile leans forward and whispers "why is she sitting with us?" Puppy boys just shrugs in response. Allison sits next to him with Lydia on the other side. Before anyone can protests a tan boy with short cropped hair sits on the right of Stiles and a shaggy haired boy at the head of the table. walks up to the shaggy haired kid.

"Get up"

" what why don't you ever ask Danny to move?" He asks.

"because I do t stare at his girlfriends coin slot" the guy sitting beside Stiles remarks. The dude just huffs before storming away. I feel out of place just standing there looking stupid. "Kat" Lydia says. "Sit" she gestures to the last seat next to stiles. I look to Stiles who seemed to just notice me also and motion my head to his bag that's occupying the seat.

"Ooh, ya. My bad" he says removing his bag and pulling out the seat for me. I smile lightly before taking the seat. "So everyone this is Kat. She's new to school and also all of you so why don't you introduce yourself." Lydia suggests.

"Fine" huffs. "I'm Jackson Whittemore"

The tan kids next, "Danny Mehealani", then puppy boy "Scott McCall" "and you already know me an Allison" Lydia says.

"Wait you there, you didn't introduce yourself" she points to Stiles. "I actually already know him" I say. "Oh, whatever. Well let's get you caught up shall we. Danny's gay"

"Way to just throw that out there Lyd" Danny laughs. "What it's true. Ok, where was I…oh yes gay. Scott is dating Allison and I'm dating Jackson. Jackson's the captain of the lacrosse team, we've won states 2 years in a row because of him." She praises.

They start to make out and I have to advert my eyes. Are they always like this I wonder? "So I'm hearing it was some king of animal attack, cougar maybe" Danny asks.

"I heard mountain lion" Jackson argues. Wait…isn't a cougar "A cougar is a mountain lion" Lydia counters. Jackson just looks at her questionably. "Isn't it" she asks.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"Someone was attacked in one of our busses last night, tore the whole thing up" Danny gladly responds. Ok, how did I miss that coming in this morning, and attacked, I hope that doesn't happen frequently here.

"Who cares, the guys probably just some homeless tweeker who was gonna die anyways". Wow, Jackson's a complete ass.

"Actually I just found out who it is, check it out" Stile says. He holds up his phone for the table to see. Me being in the end I have to lean into him to see, he stiffens at first but puts his arm around me to make it easier and more comfortable to see. The report is staticky but still understandable.

_"The sheriffs department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_

" know this guy" Scott stammers. "You do?" Danny questions. "Yeah when I use to take the bus back when I lived with my dad he was the driver" oh that sucks, poor Scott he looks so beaten up about it. "Can we talk about something slightly more fun" Lydia asks, I second that. "Like…oh where are we going tonight?" She directs that at Allison. She looks like a deer in headlights "um…we were thinking of what we might do but haven't decided on something yet"

"Well I'm not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos again so if we're all hanging out we need to decide" OH NO. I take it back, I take it back, put back up the dead guy, it's better than this train wreck. Lydia did not just effectively cock block Scott but also invite herself and her dousch of a boyfriend on their date.

"Hanging out…like us an them? Do you wanna hang out with them" Scott asks. Allison is chugging her water nervously. "Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun"

" you want to know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jackson seethes. "I'll do it" I offer raising my hand. Stiles nearly chokes on his water as Jackson narrows his eyes at me. I just smile sweetly before leaning back in my chair. I realize Stiles arm is still on the back of my chair but I don't mind it.

"How bout bowling? You love bowling." Lydia coos. "Yeah with actual competition" cocky much. "How do you know we're not actual competition, you can bowl right?" Allison asks Scott. "Sort of" Jackson leans forward, "is it sort of, or yes" "Yes, in fact I'm a great bowler". Stiles just bows his head shaking it slightly, I lean over an whisper "He can't bowl can he?" "not a chance". I laugh silently.

"Kat why don't you come too?" Lydia asks. "And be the fifth wheel, no thanks" "Well why don't you bring Stiles" I'm caught, I'm caught. Abort mission, abort mission. Do I have a sigh on my head that says I MAY LIKE STILES. Quick think of an excuse….yes detention.

"Can't have plans" I nudge Stiles to get him to play along. He looks at me and I mouth detention, he nods. "Yeah we can't, got detention after school with Harris"

"It's Kats first day and the second month of school what did you do already" Danny asks. "We called an ass" we say simultaneously. We look at each other wondering why we just did that. Everyone's laughing, "How'd he react" Allison asks between giggles. "He was pissed" we said at the same time….wow, why are we saying things together? We look at each other questionably but are still smiling like idiots. I don't know how long were staring but someone snaps there fingers in my face to get my attention, it's Allison. "Ya" I ask. "Oh nothing" she's smirking way to much right now. I narrow my eyes but that just makes her smirk more. "Well next time then okay" Lydia asks. "Yea, most defiantly".

There's some more idle chitchat and I'm stuck wondering what just happened. We said things in sync, stared for long amounts of time and obviously have a connection if Ally's still got a smile on her face. I don't know how I feel about my new school, or the fact there's a crazed animal running around, but one things for sure. I liked Stiles Stilinski.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this chapter might be a little short. It's basically just the end of episode three, pack mentality. It's so I can get on track with the actual episodes an do chapter per each one unless some require more. But this is the end of pack mentality please review and comment**

**Disclaimer: if only I owned Teen Wolf**

As school ends and everyone gets to go home, I'm stuck walking to detention. Harris seriously is the worst teacher i've ever met, that includes my 3rd grade teacher who went crazy an glued her students to chairs. There is nothing fun about detention…we'll maybe that's not entirely true. Stiles was stuck there with me so it won't completely suck. I go in and I'm the first one there so I take a seat in the back left of the room. Stiles comes in shortly after and goes for the seat next to me but Dickhead has other plans.

"No, you" he points to stiles, "are over there" he points to the far right back corner of the room. I give Dickhead the most venomous glare I could muster. He just smiles before turning around and reading the paper. I look to Stiles as he collapses in his seat, "sorry" I mouth.

I start on my homework for English class. I have to right a two page paper on idioms. I finish my opening paragraph when I hear a "ppssstt" I wave it off but I hear it again, "ppssstt" I look up an notice Stiles frantically waving. I look to see if Harris is looking but he's reading the paper with headphones in.

"What" I mouth. He looks down at his notebook writing frantically. He drops his pen an holds up his notebook. HI, is wrote in big bold letters. I wave confusingly, he points to my notebook and makes a writing motion with his hand. Oh, he wants us to talk through notes. I turn to a clean page before writing _WAT UP, _in big letters. I hold up the sigh so he can see.

He reads it and starts writing again. He holds up another page, NOT MUCH, YOU COME HERE OFTEN? I know it was supposed to be funny and maybe cute but I just laugh. I flip the page before writing_ WELL CONSIDERING I JUST STARTED HERE NO, I CANT SAY I DO_. I hold up the sigh for him to read. As he reads it a comical smile covers his face. He writes down something before hold it up,

SHOULD OF SAW THAT ONE COMING,

_YEP_ I reply,

WANNA DO SOMETHING he asks?

_LIKE WHAT,_

PLAY A GAME?

_WHAT GAME?_ I question.

10 QUESTIONS.

_SURE, WHO'S FIRST ME OR YOU?_ I ask

YOU! he quickly writes. I don't know if it's a good thing that he's eager to get to know me or not. He starts to write something and holds it up.

1.) FAVORITE COLOR

_BLUE_

2.) AGE

_15_, he nods before pointing to himself

3.) BIRTHDAY

_APRIL 1st 1999._ When he reads this he writes down something feverishly

4.) SO YOU'RE A MISTAKE

_NO, AND I'M COUNTING THAT AS A QUESTION_, DAMMIT, he writes.

5.) FAVORITE BAND

_BLINK 182_

6.) FAVORITE FLOWER

_ROSES_, CLASSY, he responds

7.) BEST PERSONALITY TRAIT

_MY SARCASM DEFIANTLY._ MINE TOO. I look up and smile at him, he just shrugs his shoulders sheepishly.

8.) FAVORITE MOVIE

_STAR WARS THE ORIGINAL, NOT THE REMADE BULL SHIT._ He looks about ready to loose it, CAN YOU GET ANYMORE PERFECT? He asks. I smile, I'll TRY, I say.

9.) SINGLE

I do a double take seeing if I read it right. Yes, it does ask that. I look up and see him biting his lip nervously, God he is adorable. What do I say, yes, no, shut him down, act flirty. Why are there so many choices. Yes! I've got it.

_HOPEFULLY NOT FOR LONG _

He throws his head back silently laughing. He goes to write something else but stops. He looks back to me, to the paper, to me, the paper and then rubs the back of his neck. He slowly writes something on the paper before holding it up.

10.)NUMBER

I smile while I write down my number. I go to hold it up when I get interrupted "you both may go." We gather our things and leave the room. At first it's awkwardly silent but Stiles breaks the ice.

"So about that last question" riiinnngggg. "I was just wondering" riinnngggg. "If maybe you would" riiiiinnnggggg. "Like" riiinnngggg. "To" rriiinnnggg. "Go" riiinnnngggg. "STILES! It's ok answer your phone" I tell him. He nods before picking up his phone. I start to open my locker as he answers his call.

"Hello, yeah, what! Right now? Ok, ok I'm on my way" he quickly hangs up.

"Look hey maybe we could talk another time?" I look up disappointed, "yeah that's fi…." "Great" before I finish the sentence he's running down the hall and out the door.

Great, you find a guy you like and send him running the other way, wonderful. As Kat closes her locker she goes to leave the school wondering what the hell she is going to do with Stiles Stilinski

Little did Kat know that a pair of red beady eyes watched her go from the school to her car and down the road home.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**So here's part 1 of the magic bullet. I didn't expect to write this much but this chapter has some Kat an Stiles with some Kat and Dereck also. It also hints towards something further in the story. Hope you like it, hope you had a Merry Christmas. **

**Disclaimer: do I own Teen wolf? Is the sky raining skittles?**

I'm so beyond tired, why I decided to go to the gym at 11:00 at night beats me, "_probably the pint of Ben an Jerry's you ate"_. Shut up conscience. It's almost 2 and I'm halfway home, to save some time I'm taking a shortcut through some allies to my apartment. That's safe right? Driving in the middle of the night through creepy dark allies by yourself.

Great idea Kat. It's not like someone was mauled to death by a wild animal last week or anything. An animal that has yet to be found, that could be lurking in the dark, right outside. Dammit! Now I'm scared. Music, I need music. I turn away from the road for a second and look up to see a truck come out of no where. I swerve to miss them an thankfully do. I stop my car to slow my heart rate after the heart attack I just had.

**BOOM! BOOM!** What the hell! Was that gun shots? "_Don't get out the car, don't get out the car. The white people who follow the sounds always die so DON'T get out the car" _Didn't I tell you to shut up? Damn, even my conscience is a demanding bitch.

I get out the car and round a corner. I go to walk out but hide when I see someone in the ally way. It's a women, and she's looking at the buildings intensely, what's she holding? Oh my god! It's a gun, well now I know where the sounds came from. She goes to the back of the car and pulls something out. Holy shit it's a fucking assault rifle! (Oh btw I know my guns, gotta little obsession)

She goes to the hood of her car and places the gun on top. She aims at the buildings then shoots. WTF! Is this chick crazy?! Headlights, I see headlights. I back further into my corner as a black SUV pulls up. A man gets out and waits as the women walks towards him. She has a gun, why aren't you running for the hills?

**Get in. He demands.**

**Not even a 'Hello, nice to see you'? She sarcastically replies.**

**All I've got is 'Please put the assault rifle away before someone notices.' To late on that one buckaroo. Don't know if YOU noticed but she's not exactly subtle.**

**That's the brother I love. She deadpans. We'll that explains the lack of fear. It's like this is a normality for her. Siblings or not, the bitch gives off a crazy vibe, better keep an eye on her. **

**We have a code. How can the beta lead us to the alpha if you kill him first? He argues. What? Alpha, beta, what the hell are these people on?**

**How can I help kill either of them if I'm dead? She counters**

**How long will it take? He asks clearly fed up with the pointless arguing.**

**48 hours, if that. She says before walking away.**

They get into the car and drive away. I sit there wondering what just happened. Alpha, beta, what the hell was going on in this town. I then remembered I'm in a dark ally, alone, in the middle of the night. I basically sprint to my car before starting it and speeding home. I don't really know what's going on in Beacon Hills, but I'm gonna find out. But as of right now, a nice bath and my comfy bed is all I need.

The alpha watches her retreating form with an undeniable smirk on his face. He was almost caught, but that hunter bitch shot the wrong one. He has to be more careful with his clues. As he slinks back into the depths of the forest he wonders what he'll do with his new pawn. "Oh Katherine summers," he thinks. " You're in for a real treat"

After a nice bath and getting comfy in her bed, Kat stayed up all night researching topics involving betas and alphas. She also researched about people who would want to and are trying to kill them. She even researched Beacon Hills and found out that in the past year the animal attacks have went up 70% here, and some place an hour or two from here called Mystic Falls, but that's irrelevant.

I mean, it's like they went crazy and and started running out of the woods. The they in that sentence is what really scared her. She didn't want to believe it but all the facts where there. The animal attacks, the hunters, as they are called. It was crazy, an extremely insane idea, but it was true. Werewolves are real.

Kat walks into her next period class, Biology. She didn't really like this subject but she had it with all her friends. Friends, could she call them that? Besides the point, she had class with Scott, Allison, Jackson, Danny, and Stiles.

Not many people are here as the teacher passes out tests. She sees Stiles back to her as he leans forward talking to Scott. She walks up to say something but quickly shuts her mouth as she here's there conversation.

_**If Dereck's not the alpha, the one who bit you, then who is**_? Stiles asks. What? My face just lost all color and my jaw hit the floor. How do they know about the alpha, and one that bit you? Does that mean Scott's a werewolf? Would explain the killer lacrosse tricks he does. Also, if they thought this Dereck was the alpha but isn't, that means he's someone dangerous. I mean, you don't just assume anyone for theses things right?

**_I don't know_**, Scott sighs

_**Did the alpha kill the bus driver?**_ The alpha killed the bus driver, makes sense.

**_I don't know_**

_**Does Allison's dad know about the alpha?**_ Allison's dad, what's he got to do with all this?

**_I don't know!_** Scott yells. Neither do I buddy, neither do I.

I take my seat as I receive my test. I got a c, man I suck at Biology. Stiles got an A, an Scott a D.

_**Dude you need to study more.**_ Stiles jokes, Scott just slams his paper down.

**_That was a joke….. Scott it's one test you're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying? Stiles suggests_**

_**No, I'm studying with Allison after school today.**_ Oh Allison, have got to get the scoop later. Stiles must be thinking like me.

**_That's my boy,_** stiles congrats slapping Scott on the shoulder.

**We're just studying**, Scott persists.

_**Uh, no you're not**_. Stiles demands.

_**I'm not?**_ Scott asks confusingly.

**_Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you, I swear to god Scott if you go to her house an squander that colossal opportunity I'll have you de-balled!_**

Time to make my presence known, I lean forward by Stiles ear.

"Can I watch?" I whisper seductively. Stiles practically jumps out of his seat, letting out a tiny girl scream. Scott turns around and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"How long have you been there?" Stiles asks.

"Long enough to hear you talk about Scott's balls. I was actually going to ask you to help me study considering you have an A an I a C. But, after hearing what you assume happens when two people "study" I think I'll pass"

His jaw went slack along with Scott's halfway through my explanation. I give them a cheeky smile before leaning back into seat. Scott then looks to Stiles, "Enough with the questions ok." Stiles goes to answer but after looking at me, not so subtly might I add, he just nods in agreement.

After class I walk with Stiles to lunch, something we have together also.

"So, I really Do need help studying if you're interested" I smirk.

"Um, I don't know kinda busy later"he jokes. Oh he wants to be like that, well two can play at that game. I stop and smirk at him as I slowly advance on him. I trap him in between myself and the wall, he gulps nervously. I bring up my hand and trace his down his face. He shivers under my touch.

"To busy to get to know each other" I trace down his arm, "In every" across his stomach, "single" up his chest, "way" I whisper seductively, I stop my hand on his face. I lean my head closer towards his, our lips are inches apart. Right when he closes his eyes I pull away.

" I have to swing by my locker, save me a seat yeah" I ask.

His eyes snap open and he gulps. I smirk loving the effect I have on him. "Yeah" he gets out, but it's all high an girly. I smile wider. He clears his throat before saying "yeah, always. See you in there" he says in a deeper voice. As he walks away he runs a hand through his hair and shakes it out. I make my way to my locker. I grab my book, stand and go to turn around but am blocked with a muscular chest. I look up and see a sickly pale guy clad in leather staring down at me intently.

I was 5'9 with my heels but with my converses I barely reach 5'7. I back up from the sweaty male, "can I help you" I ask taking in the dudes appearance. He was a good six foot tall with raven black hair. He was extremely built, that I could tell not only from running into him, but through his leather jacket and grey Henley. His face was all sweaty and sprouting small stubble. His eyes were a piercing green, and they were staring right at me.

He's still looking at me funny, almost as if he's trying to figure something out. "Can I help you" I repeat? He looks at me a bit longer before shaking his head.

"Where's Scott McCall?" Creepy dude in black asks.

"Who's asking" I be damned if I told anyone where anybody was, friend or naw, to a creepy dude in black.

"I need his help, he's a friend. My name is Dereck" Dereck. Like assumed alpha Dereck. I start to back away slowly from him. He looks at me quizzically, he must know I'm scared from my heartbeat. Oh ya, I read werewolves have super hearing and can tell emotions from heartbeats. He goes to step towards me but sways in the process.

I immediately go to his side and sling his arm over my shoulder. "Woah there big guy, don't need you tumbling down now do we" I take him to a corner of the wall for him to lean on.

"I need Scott McCall" he repeats more dyspneic than the first time.

" I heard you but with the way you look now, I think a doctor would benefit you more" I comment looking at the sickly being In front of me.

He goes to argue but the bell cuts him off. He covers his ears with one hand and the other grips my arm painfully. I look down to see claws embedded into my arm. He's one of them, I knew it. Once the ringing stops he pants heavily and looks down to see his claws in my arm.

He swiftly and painlessly removes his hand, then looks at me…scared. Before he can explain I hold my hand up to stop him. "You're a werewolf, I know and I'm find"

He looks at me shocked. "How did you know that?" He asks. I look forward before turning towards him. "I know a lot more than I would like to" I sigh. He goes to say more but hunches over in pain.

"Ok,ok what do I do?" I ask

"I need Scott, but right now you need to get me out of here" I nod in understanding. I take his arm over my shoulder and grip his side tightly, he was heavy. SO heavy.

"So what happened" I grunt trying to carry him through the halls.

"I was shot"

"Well why aren't you healing? Isn't that a super power you guys have, super healing." I question

"It was a different kind of bullet"

"Like silver," he gives me an are you serious look. "Ok, then it was a wolfs bane bullet" I conclude, he nods in response.

They make it outside, and Kat scans the lumps of students for Scott. She can't find him anywhere, she does see Stiles tho. Dereck decides to take the incentive and go towards Stiles alone. He makes it to the road, holds a hand up and falls over. The jeep screeches to a halt as Stiles clambers about the car. I run over to help him up.

"Kat" Stiles yells, "what are you doing?"

I look at him stupidly, "Well Stiles when someone falls over it's common courtesy to help them up" I remark. I can't get him up on my own but at least in a sitting position, I stand up feeling achieved. I look to see Scott bound his way over to us. He looks to Stiles, to me, to Dereck , back to me and Dereck again.

"What are you doing here?" he asks the fallen wolf.

"I was shot" he pants. Scott's eyes widen as he looks at me, whys he giving me that look? OOHH ya, he doesn't know I know.

"Why aren't you healing" Scott terribly whispers. Dereck goes to respond but lurches over in pain. I notice the backed up cars', people are gathering. I can't take this anymore

" Hey!" I whisper yell, " He was shot, but can't heal because it was a different type of bullet. And no not a silver bullet case you where wondering. It was probably some type of wolfs bane" The boys look at me shocked. Scott snaps back to reality first, realization crossing his face.

"That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" I snap my head towards him. How'd he know about that, was he there too?

" Who, who said 48 hours?" Dereck asks

"The women who shot you" I fill in pinching the bridge of my nose. They both look to me quizzically again, I shrug my shoulders before turning around. Stiles, he looks hurt. Why does he look hurt, it's not like I'm a werewolf, it's not like I been in on everything . Wait, he doesn't think I knew all along does he, or that I'm a werewolf, or worse….the alpha. I go to explain but he storms past me. Ok, that hurt.

I turn around to see Scott helping Dereck over to Stiles jeep. He puts him in the passenger seat as Stiles goes to the drivers side. I see Dereck look at me through the windshield and whispers something to Scott.

Scott looks at me before turning to Stiles who is already shaking his head. They're clearly arguing and Stiles is not happy. "Fine!" Stiles yells. He waves me over, I walk over skeptically. "Get in, it seems that sourwolf wants you here and I have no say in the matter" he seethes. He's looking at me with such hatred it's frightening. I climb into the back of the jeep. Scott's at the window talking to Dereck.

"I need you to find out what bullet they used"Dereck demands. Scott looks dumbfounded.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott relents.

"Cuz she's an Argent, she with them" Ok, so this hunter thing must like run in the family or something.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me"

"Fine, I'll try" Scott says annoyed.

He goes to walk away but I call him back, "Scott!, wait!"

"What" he asks. I take a deep breath before handing out my keys. He looks at them questionably.

"My car can't stay here, put your bike in the back seat and use it today as your ride. You can drop it off later"

"You've got to be kidding me" Stiles mutters

"Are you serious!" Scott all but squeals excitingly.

" Yes, but let me warn you. That car cost more than your life and if you wreck her I will cut off your little werewolf head, mount it on a panel and give it to Allison's dad for Christmas. Do you understand me."

He gulps before shaking his head yes, he then runs to my car and throws his bike in the back. We all watch as he speeds out the parking lot clearly breaking speed limit. I sit back wondering if I made a big mistake, a 200 thousand dollar mistake.

After about half an hour of driving, arguing and relentlessly calling Scott, Stiles and I are still not talking. My priorities are screwed up right, dying werewolf in the passenger seat and I'm worried about him.

"Hey try not to bleed out on my seats ok, we're almost there" Stiles says.

"Almost where?" Man Dereck looks worst, if that was even possible.

"Your house" Stiles says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Dereck looks up at him like he's crazy. " You can't take me there" he yells.

"I can't take you to your own house" Sarcasm clearly evident.

"Not when I can't protect yourself"

Stiles pulls the jeep over on the side of the road and shuts it off.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet hmmm, are you dying?" Stiles questions. Wow, there is no compassion from him is there.

"Not….yet" Dereck breaths, "I have a last resort"

"Which is?" Dereck just stares at Stiles unresponsive. Dereck removes his jacket an pulls up his sleeve letting us see his wound. His whole arm looks rotted and is covered in black veins.

"Oh my, you know what you should just get out now" Stiles suggests clearly disgusted by the arm. Dereck glares at him venomously.

"Stiles start the car…now" Dereck demands.

"You know what! If I was you I wouldn't be barking orders, with the way you look I bet I could drag your little werewolf ass out onto the road and leave you for dead" I have NEVER seen Stiles like this before. It was kinda…Hot.

Dereck looks Stiles dead in the eyes. "Stiles start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out….with my teeth" Dereck threatens. They stare at each other for a few moments, the testosterone is so strong you can smell it. This is literally going no wher…riiinnnngggg. Finally Scott.

"Hello, dude where are you, ok" Stiles brings the phone away from his ear and puts it on speaker. Dereck grabs Stiles wrist and brings it towards him.

"Did you find it?" Dereck asks

"How am I supposed to find one bullet, there house is like the Walmart of guns" Scott's staticky voice comes through the receiver.

"If you don't I'm gonna die without it" dereck deadpans. I don't know Dereck but he seems like a nice person, I don't want him to die. Scott has other ideas tho.

"I'm starting to think that's not such a bad thing" I don't know if that wasn't supposed to be heard but it seems Scott and Stiles have an issue with whispering.

"Well think about this, the alpha calls you out against your will and he will. He'll make you kill with him or he kills you himself" I lean forward slightly to try and defuse the tension.

"Scott, just try your best ok. I looked at the bullet hole, it's probably around the size of a 9 mill, no bigger than a 10 because it was shot out of an assault rifle. Hope that helps some"

I hear him sigh before answering, "Thanks Kat it does" I smile but I still feel tangible tension.

"Oh and Scott"

"Yeah?" He asks.

"May the force be with you" I hear him laugh lightly before before Stiles takes the phone off speaker. I can only here one part of the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah no dude hurry up. He's starting to smell" there's a pause as Stiles listens to Scott on the phone.

"Like death" Stiles concludes. He hangs up before looking to us.

"You're not gonna believe where he wants me to take you"

I gulp as I look to the sick looking werewolf in the passenger seat. He looks like death. I take out my water bottle, and find some tissues in my bag along with my first aid kit. Never be unprepared.

I sit on the console and tie up my hair. I decide to treat the wound first. I take out some rubbing alcohol and clean the wound which causes a hiss of pain from Dereck. I look up apologetically and he just nods weakly. After cleaning the wound and wiping up the blood I bandage it up. I wipe the sweat off his face and bring the water bottle to his lips. He shakily drinks the water from the bottle. He sighs as he leans back in the seat closing his eyes. I cradle his face in my hand and use my other to run fingers through his hair soothingly.

I look at the man in front of me, he could be dying, I don't want Dereck to die. I know I care for him, not like that, but more than a random stranger. It's strange, I feel like I've known him my whole life, I feel like he's family.

**Stiles pov**

He watches as her skilled hands clean Derecks wounds, then as she caresses his face soothingly. Why couldn't he be the one she shows so much care and love for. No Stiles, you can't think like that, she's a liar, she used you. She's probably the alpha, but how could something so beautiful be so evil? He's been asking himself that question all day. Hell, he's been asking himself a lot of questions throughout the day.

How'd she know?

Is she a werewolf?

Is she the alpha?

Was she faking it?

All of it?

The flirting?

The smiles?

The touches?

The feelings?

Was everything a lie?

Now he's sitting here getting jealous of Dereck. I mean he should of seen this coming. Him getting a girl like her was impossible, and loosing her to Dereck was just icing on the cake. Even half dead and girls still fell for him. Why do the people he care for fall for jerks? First Lydia with Jackson and now Kat with Dereck. He just has shitty luck.

He pulls into the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic and parks his jeep. He climbs out his jeep and goes to find the hidden key in the back. He turns to say something but once he sees Dereck and Kat wrapped in each others arms he storms away jealously rolling off him in waves.

**Regular pov**

After treating Derecks wounds and trying to comfort him, the jeep pulls into the animal clinic. A million dog jokes go through her head but she figures it's not the right time to tell em. As Stiles jumps from the vehicle as Kat goes to help dereck out the jeep. She grabs him by the arm and waist trying to support his waist but he stops her.

"Why are you helping me?" He asks. He looks at the girl who's caused so many questions. When he first met her she smelled familiar, almost like pack. After being with her he realized how much she reminds him of his mother Talia. She reminds him of family.

Kat has been wondering that all day. Why was she so worried and caring towards Dereck. She just met him but something just clicked, he reminded her of what family felt like. She doesn't answer but just wraps her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. It takes a few seconds but she feels his arms wrap around her just as tight, griping tighter as if to make sure she doesn't fly away.

She looks up and mumbles "you remind me of something I use to have." He nods with mutual understanding before allowing her to help him towards the building.

Stiles returns with the keys and they all make there way inside. Dereck stumbles inside the operating room while removing his shirt. Even though his arm is bandaged the black veins spread down his arm from underneath. He removes the bandage and grunts in pain. Kat moves besides him and rubs small circles on his back.

Stiles scoffs at the gesture, receiving a glare from Kat herself. She's tired if being on the receiving end of his bitchiness all day. She knows they don't like Dereck but she hasn't yet heard a legitimate reason yet.

Stiles beep beep of his phone snaps him out of his mental fight with Kat. A text from Scott thank god. He clicks it open before reading aloud,

"Does Blue Monkshoods mean anything to you" Stiles asks. Derecks head snaps up at that name, dammit that bitch! He thought. He sighs looking down then looks up at the room, "He needs to bring me the bullet"


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**So I know I haven't updated In a while, school has been kicking my but. My tests are almost over so I should update more regularly. This is part 2 of my rendition of Magic Bullet, I hope you like it. Please review and follow, I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my oc's and any changes to the story. But I defiantly think Kat should be a character on the show…I mean am I right?**

* * *

><p><em>"Does Blue Monkshoods mean anything to you" Stiles asks. Derek's head snaps up at that name, (dammit that bitch!) He thought. He sighs looking down then looks up at the room, "He needs to bring me the bullet" <em>

Scott returns from the restroom hoping that a lame excuse will let him escape the Argents family dinner.

"Hey, um.. I should get going. Thanks for dinner." Scott says nervously glancing at the group of werewolf hunters and his girlfriend.

"No" Kate says, " You have to stay for dessert, I wanna learn more about you. Sit down" Scott gulps nervously before returning to his seat

"Allison was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian" Mrs. Argent says.

"I told them how you put a cast on the dog I hit" his girlfriend informs.

Scott nods his head in agreement before his phone goes off, it's a text from Kat, (You need to get here NOW!)

"What does your boss think of all these animal attacks, any theories?" questions.

"Everyone is just saying it's a mountain lion." Scott replies nervously.

Kate laughs a bit, "It'd have to be a pretty big mountain lion"

smirks a Kate's statement before asking "What do you think it is Scott?"

Scott shrugs his shoulders, "I know, we usually get cats and dogs at the vet. Nothing that vicious"

"You ever had to deal with a rabid dog?" asks. Scott shakes his head no.

" Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. You know, people think that a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behavior - They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know - the furious phase. That's when they attack. And we're talking any moving object. Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth, trying to chew through the bars? It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal - Turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite." solemnly tells eyes never leaving Scott's.

The room falls silent with the end of the story while Chris still stares venomously at Scott. Noticing the tension Allison decides to break the silence.

"But it died, didn't it"

"Yes, because your grandfather shot it" Victoria, Allison's mom supplies.

"Because he wanted to put it out of its misery?" She asks.

"Because it was to dangerous. Something that out of control is better off dead" Chris says still staring daggers at Scott.

* * *

><p>Kat continues to rub soothing circles on dereck a back as Stiles paces back and forth waiting for Scott's reply. He comes back to the table to look at the wound.<p>

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of."

Kat glares daggers at him, "Seriously not the time for sarcasm right now" she seethes. Stiles just shrugs his shoulders mouthing (what?)

Derek cuts them off, "When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me" he tells them while stumbling to the cabinets.

Kats eyes widen and she says "What!?" The same time Stiles says "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

Kat glares at Stiles again for his impromptu sarcasm, getting ready to shout off a list of colorful profanities at the boy before Dereck speaks.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time – Last resort" Derek breathes still looking through drawers. This makes Kat forget her verbal abuse and tune into the situation at hand.

"Which is" Stiles asks.

Derek slowly turns around and gradually raises a saw for us to see.

"you're gonna cut off my arm"

My eyes go wide and my jaw goes slack, I snap my head to Stiles and see he's wearing the same look as me.

I close my eyes an pinch the bridge of my nose before sighing.

"Scott better get his werewolf ass here now" I mumble under my breath.

* * *

><p>Scott's waits and soon sees Allison walking down the stairs holding his backpack.<p>

"I'm so incredibly sorry" she says handing him his bag

"For what" he asks staring into her beautiful eyes.

"For that being the worst, most horribly awkward dinner ever in the history of horribly awkward dinners." Allison's sighs putting her head on his chest.

Scott shakes his head, "No. Uh, it wasn't the worst. There was this one dinner where my parents told me they were getting a divorce." Allison's looks up with a small smile playing on her lips.

"This comes in at a close second." He laughs out quietly. They stare at each other and go to close the gap but Scott stops when notices looking at them from the kitchen.

"Your dad's watching." He whispers

"Good" She breathes seductively before gripping hugs jacket and pulling him into a heated kiss.

After a few seconds they pull away and Allison opens the door for Scott to leave. Just as he's almost out the door he's stopped by Kate.

"Wait a second guys"

"What is it?"

"Uh, have to ask Scott something" Allison looks from her aunt to her boyfriend.

"Me?" He questions confusingly

"Yeah you" Kate says shutting the door and crossing her arms over her chest.

"O-okay" Scott's stammers out.

"Uh, what you'd take from my bag?" Kate asks.

"What?" He asks terrified, feeling the stolen bullet shift in his pocket.

"My bag. What'd you take from it? Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?" Kate asks sarcastically eyeing the boy.

Chris walks out of the kitchen and beside his sister, "What are you talking about?" He asks staring down Scott.

Kate sighs, "My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. And Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open."

He goes to defend himself but Allison cuts him off, "He didn't take" she try's to say but is interrupted.

"Hey" Kate says grabbing everyone's attention, "Something was taken from my bag. Now, look - I hate to be the accuser here, Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or - or if you're just stupid. But answer the question. What did you take?"

Everyone looks to him expectingly, "Nothing, I swear" he says pleadingly.

"You don't mind proving it do you?" Kate questions.

Allison brings her hand to her face clearly fed up, "Are you serious!" She asks a little angrily.

Kate raises get eyebrows, "How about you show us what's in your pockets?"

Allison looks pleadingly to her father, "Dad?"

"Come on, Scott. Prove me wrong." Kate taunts.

Allison steps up in front of Scott to speak.

"Uh, I'll prove you wrong." She says stopping all commentary

"It wasn't Scott going through your bags. It was me." She states matter of factly.

Kate looks to her niece, "You" she asks.

She nods her head "Mm - hmm, me."

Allison then pulls a condom from her front pocket an raises it in the air for everyone to see. Scott sees the object and looks the other way, while Allison shrugs defiantly. Chris turns to his sister who is biting her lip regretfully before turning to stare at his daughter. Scott looks back at Allison crazily before she leans back on the door defeated.

After some awkward silence Scott is allowed to go. He exits the house and makes his way over to Kats car. He shakes the thoughts from his head and looks back to the house wondering what hell that was. All though it was terrifying, he can't help the shit-eating grin that covers his face as he leaves for the vets office.

* * *

><p>It's Kats turn as she paces the room biting her nails. Stiles is still staring at the saw when he picks it up and turns it on.<p>

"Oh my god" he yells throwing the saw on the table.

"What if you bleed to death" he asks Derek as he ties a blue band around his arm.

"It'll heal if it works" he states. I turn towards them throwing my hands in the air. "That's a pretty big if Derek" I yell.

Stiles is staring at the wound like he's about to throw up.

"Look" he breathes, "I don't know if I can do this"

"I don't think anyone should do this" I yell but no one takes recognition of my protest, "and I'm ignored."

"Why not?" Derek asks through clenched teeth.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles grimaces.

"Then don't do it" I say, but of course I'm ignored.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asks incredulously.

"No, but might t sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles yells

"Then don't do it" I say a little more loudly but once again, I'm ignored.

"Well how bout this, you either cut of my arm. Or I cut off you head" Derek threatens.

Stiles eyes the werewolf angrily, "Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any" Stiles is cut off when Derek reaches across the table and snatches him up by the shirt and drags him across the table.

"Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." He says scared.

I'm so fed up with this profoundly idiotic idea I slam my hand down on the table. "Hey!" I yell, "You are not doing this Derek, what if you don't heal? What if you die? I don't know about you, but I don't know what I'll do if you die ok, so there has to be another way" I say looking at the sickly wolf, unshed tears stinging my eyes.

Derek's face softens at Kats words. Only this girl allowed him to lower his walls and they just met today. He feels so comfortable around her and she reminds him so much of his sister Cora and his mother Talia. She reminds him the most though of his baby cousin Caitlyn. His heart strings pulls at the memories of the Hale fire that destroyed his family. His reaches out an lifts her chin to look at him. He now sees her green eyes holding back tears.

"It's the only way Kat, it'll be fine okay" he says to the girl. She doesn't believe him though and starts shaking her head profusely.

"No it's not Derek, it's not okay. You could die, you can't die, you just can't" she says closing the space and wrapping her arms around the mans torso.

Stiles looks disgustingly at the gesture and scoffs shaking his head back and forth. Kat glares daggers at him before looking back up to Derek.

"It'll be fine okay" he reassures her wiping a stray tear from her face. She nods in understanding knowing if it gets to a certain point he'll die if they don't.

Derek let's go of Kat a leans over the side of the table where he throws up a thick black substance.

Stiles looks at the ground why Derek continues to vomit.

"What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?" He asks grossed out.

" my body- trying to heal itself" Derek says trying to catch his breath.

"Well not doing a very good job of it" Stiles replies.

"No shit Sherlock" I say through gritted teeth.

"Now. You gotta do it now!" Derek demands

"Look, honestly I don't think I can"

"Just do it!" Derek roars.

Stiles grabs the saw and raises it to his arm. I'm beside Derek holding his hand trying to give as much comfort as I can because I'm honestly freaking out myself.

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Stiles says about to turn on the saw.

"Stiles, Kat" I hear someone yell from the front of the office.

"Scott" we yell simultaneously.

Scott comes to the back and sees us huddled around the table and a saw on Derek's arm. "What the hell are you doing?" He asks.

Stiles looks at him and let's out the biggest breath of relief.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares"

"Did you get it" Derek asks.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asks.

Derek reaches for the bullet,

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna" just as his fingertips touch the bullet he falls over unconscious and the bullet rolls on the floor and into a drain.

"Derek!" I yell as I drop to the floor beside him.

Scott tries reaching for the bullet but can't, "no,no,no,no" he says

Stiles sits on the other side of Derek, "Derek, Derek, come on man" he says trying to shake the man awake. After failed attempts he turns to Scott. "Scott man, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, I can't, reach, it" Scott says strenuously. Stiles slaps Derek's face a couple times but nothing works.

"Scott he's no waking up"

"Come on" Scott says still trying to reach the bullet.

"I think he's dying" Stiles says shaking him some more, I look a Derek and don't notice his chest moving and my heart stops.

" I think he's dead" Stiles says.

"Okay just hold on" Scott yells

"Nonononnononon, Derek wake up!" I yell slapping him, he doesn't move. I look up to Stiles with tears falling freely down my face.

"Stiles you have to do something please" I beg.

Stiles looks at Kats tear covered face and his heart breaks. He hates seeing her cry, even if she could possibly be the enemy. I looks at Derek again before rolling up his sleeve.

"Please don't kill me for this" he mutters. Stiles cocks his hand back and brings his fist down hard on Derek's face.

"Ow! God!" Stiles yells shaking out his hurt hand.

eyes pop open and he starts to sit up. "Give me" he says referring to the bullet.

"I got it" Scott says handing the bullet to Derek who is now standing.

Derek takes the bullet and bites off the top. He dumps out a type of powder before pulling out a lighter and lighting it on fire. It sparks at first, but then it's just giving of a bluish smoke. Derek scoops the powder into his hands and takes a couple of deep breaths. He takes his hand up to his arm and shoves the powder into the wound. Once the powder made contact Derek fell to the floor writhing and screaming in pain. I notice the black vanes crawl back up his arm and the bullet hole close. After a few moments he stops screaming and lies on the ground panting heavily.

"That-was-awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaims.

I help Derek to his feet and hand him his shirt, he nods in appreciation.

"Are you ok" Scott asks

"Well, except for the agonizing pain" Derek retorts.

" I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sigh of health" Stiles remarks.

Me and Derek just glare daggers at the boy.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, all of us," Scott says looking at me and my close to Derek.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Speak for yourself" I say venom dripping from every word.

Scott doesn't seem to hear me but Stiles does and gives me a dirty look. Now that Derek's not dying I remember how mad I am a Stiles. He's been such a dick all afternoon and I don't know why.

"And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything" Scott's says oblivious to me and Stiles.

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asks anger clear on his face.

"Well why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you" Scott screams

"I can show you just how nice they are" Derek says storming out the office taking me with him considering he was holding my hand. Once outside Derek stops and looks at me.

"You need to go home, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok" he says in a soft voice. I nod, he goes to let go but I pull him back in for a hug. I bury my face in his chest, "I thought you died, I thought you were dead" I say.

He pulls back and smiles knowingly. He brings me back in and lightly kisses my forehead, something that hasn't been done since my dad was alive. I release him and he walks to his car, Scott in tow. As he pulls out I wave and he waves back. I hear a scoff behind me and see Stiles staring at me like I disgust him.

"What!" I say narrowing my eyes at him

"How long have you known Derek? Are you a werewolf, his girlfriend, are you the alpha?" He questions angrily

I stare at him in disbelief, is this what's been putting him in a shitty mood all day.

"I've known Derek for one day. I'm defiantly not a werewolf, and I'm sure as hell ain't the alpha!" I yell

"Oh, so that means you're his girlfriend"

"No I'm not his girlfriend you moron, why would you think that?"

"Because you've been worried all day about him" Stiles says. I look at him in pure shock.

"He was DYING you POMPOUS ASSHOLE!" I scream

"What was I supposed to do? Sit there and let him die! I don't like Derek like that at all, if you really want to know why I was so worried about him it's because he reminds me of my family you jerk"

Once I said this Stiles face visibly softens, and he looks sorry.

"Kat I'm"

"No! Save it. I lost my whole family Stiles, do you know what that's like? It's like cutting off your limbs, you can't function rights, a piece of you is missing. Today with Derek, he reminded me of my father and of my brother! He reminded me of my home, and here you are being a colossal douschbag thinking I like him! If I liked him why would I talk to you then Stiles? Why would I flirt with you, or text you, or do anything for that matter if I was with Derek. God! You're fucking clueless! I like YOU Stiles, or should I say liked. Because after today seeing how much of a IDIOTIC NARCISSISTIC DICK you've been I think I'll pass!" I scream

Stiles eyes widen at my choice in words and steps forward to apologize again. "Kat" he says.

"No stiles! How bout you take your crappy apology and shove it."

I turn on my heal and storm away to my car. I hop in, slam the door and speed out the parking lot blaring my favorite Blink 182 song.


	6. Authors note

**Sorry about this but I've switched sites. I'm currently continuing my story on Wattpad and will probably finish it there. It's just way easier to update from the app. So please follow me on Wattpad, my name is LeatherLover, also I changed the name of the story to Sumertime Sadness :)**


End file.
